Our Downfall
by hetalitard
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finally got the fight that has been anticipated for so long. Now, Naruto sits beside his rival, but still his best friend, as their lives both end slowly.


It was nearing nighttime; the sky had grown a n omnious dark grey, storm clouds rolling in, heavy thunder rumbling in the distance. Because of this, the nearly-black clouds had left a bone-chillign shade amoung everything underneath it, including a hollowed out valley, giving off a rather depressed feeling to it. The air, which wasn't exactly hot in the first place, was now cooled off, a slow breeze in that valley, where only a small speckle of sunlight was left and slowly disappearing, sat Naruto Uzumaki, on his knees, beside a blood-covered body, laying on their back, body caved into itself in pain. The blonde would stare down at the sight of his enemy/ best friend with nearly guilty eyes, oceanic blue orbs clouded with pain. He himself was also injured quite heavily - his jacket was ripped apart in the front, soaked with dark red blood, three prominent, deep gashes in his chest and bleeding heavily since they were left there; many bruises and cuts lay scattered on his body, a cut alonghis cheek, as if from a sword; his headband was gone, having gotten blown off far from where he was currently. It was obvious that he didn't have much longer either - afterall, he did say that if they bought.. they both would die. Together. His thoughts were intruppted by a slow, pained voice , but which seemed to be free of an earlier burden, lightened. "Na..ruto. I was going to.." Naruto pauses, torn up shoulders stiffening. He looks down, eyes flickering to the ravens face, startled. "I was going to .. return. To the village." The words, shock the blonde. His eyes widen slowly, running the words though his head, before tears suddenly well in his eyes, a warm, hesitant smile spreading over his mouth, brow knitting, weakly and half-heartedly smacking his fist onto the others arm, head falling, laughing hoarsely, voice shaking madly. "You fucking bastard.. you call ME the r-retard." Of course, Naruto couldn't necessarily be upset about it. Even if the raven did want to go back.. it was too late now. Either way, Sasuke Uchiha would be killed when he returned for all of his crimes.

Naruto would stop and stare again, watching as blood slowly trickled down the raven's brow. A slight sniffle comes from him, brow knitted, the pain across his chest coming mentally and physically; aching so badly he wanted to just yell and writhe. He was miserable. he was losing blood, quickly. And he had just had the final fight with his.. best friend. Enemy. Familiar friend. HIs thoughts grew fuzzy, vision growing uneven. Ah, he thought restlessly. Am I passing out? I can't, yet. No, I can't. With reluctance, his eyes trail back to the bloodied and half-dead Uchiha laying in front of him. His thoughts flicker to Sakura. How would Sakura feel? Would she be proud? Sad? Angered that Naruto killed her love? Hate him? He mentally flinches at that thought, his clouded eyes looking back to examine the raven's face, who stared back quietly, as if thinking, a look of sorrow in his grey, nearly-blind eyes. Naruto slowly allows a genuine, weak smile form on his lips, as he gave up for the first time in forcing himself to stay upright when he was losing energy. He slowly fell, onto his back, a sharp pain jolting through his chest, making him nearly cry out in the agony. He clentches his teeth, staring up at the sky, waiting hopelessly for the rain to come and pour down onto them, to wash away the blood. Wash away their sins, wash away all their hatred. The thought makes a lump form in the blondes throat, quiet despite his ragged breathing. His heart was almost ready to stop. It was almost his time. His eyes trail over feebly to Sasuke, who was staring up blankly at the sky. For a moment, Naruto frowned and opened his mouth, ready to ask the other what he was thinking about - only to stop and notice that there wasn't any movement coming from the raven's chest. No. No. Naruto sat up, barely being able to bend his elbows to push himself up, suddenly feeling panick spread through his chest. He nudges the other with his arm, but to no avail. Tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision, giving another weak nudge, hoping he would see the other look over at him. Call him a name. Curse at him for messing with him when he was trying to rest. That usual comment about him being a stupid idiot. About him being a dobe. Dead-last, good for nothing dumbass.

But, the rude words never came. An eerie silence stretched out between the two, raindrops slowly pitter-pattering onto the ragged, rocky ground underneath them, suoon growing heavy and soaking everything, including the two boys. The dead one. And the half-dead one. His heart thumped, trembling, not even seeming to mind the cold rain washing over his nearly numbed body. Although, he found the numbness to be somewhat comforting. Calming. It was washing away all his burdens, all his worries. All his pain. Hell, it was even drowning out the heavy smell of blood from his body. He nearly gagged on his blood as he coughed once, harshly, making the blood splatter out onto the ground; but the rain washed it away. Made it disappear from his sight - that, or.. his eyes had closed.

FIN. 


End file.
